10 rabbits a kiss
by Kaleidoscope9o1
Summary: ever faced a situation when you need services urgently but dont have a single penny on you to pay back... what do you do in such situation?pay by some other means of course... but with what? something precious or with some physical activity?MxN R&R PLEAS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy!

**In Natsume's five star room… 8 : 50 PM**

'Hey natsume, can you explain this problem to me once more… pleaseee' said our favourite brunette pulling her best puppy dog face is Mikan now 15 and quite matured in both mind and body but still a bit week in studies…

_Damn those eyes! How seductive…. Does she even realize that she is a natural flirt _thought Natsume_. _'How many times have I to explain it to you? I have already done it five times…. Are you really that stupid!' said our favourite raven haired ruby eyed lad, 'I thought you would have developed some brains over the years' while thinking_ like your body has developed… hn_

'Please just one more time' begged Mikan with her lip pouting and she on her knees in front of him. She donned a even more helpless look( if that was even possible), leaving Natsume no option but to agree to her request so has not to pounce on her seeing her oh-i-am-so-sexy-but-still-too-innocent-look.

'Listen here polka or is it pandas tonight if you stay in my room for more than three hours which will _happen_ in a matter of_ten minutes _then I will start charging money from you and it won't be cheap, actually since you are a 3-star now I am gonna charge you_50 rabbits per minute_did you get that loud and clear' commanded Natsume in a very serious tone to hid the hoarseness in his voice and the bulge in his pants to be prominent.

'Wha- buh- NATSUME! That is just so unfair! I spent almost all my rabbits on buying howalons and have only ten rabbits left. There is NO WAY I could possibly pay you' whined Mikan Sakura obviously not noticing the tensed air surrounding Natsume due his manhood not co-operating with his mind.

'Then you'll have to give me something else worth the money in return' said natsume with a smirk playing on his fine features his evil mind thinking up a brilliant idea to satisfy both their requirements…

'Uh… um… ok but what is that thing?' said Mikan nervously

'You'll see' spouted Natsume darkly.

**9: 20 PM…**

'YIPPEE! I am finally done… I can go and sleep in my nice comfy bed and not fail tomorrow's test by Jin-Jin….' Said Mikan and jumped a foot in the air and hurriedly started packing her stuff strewn all over Natsume's bed entirely forgetting the payment she had to make.

'Ok… so that's 20 minutes extra so you have to pay me… 200 rabbits… now cough up the money.' Spoke Natsume casually with the full knowledge that Mikan could never produce that amount.

'what … but I don't have that much money right now so how the freaking hell will I give you that much and didn't you say that I could settle it another way…. So tell me about that.'

'you won't back-of like a chicken right little girl 'cause I for one know very well that you can provide what I am gonna ask you…. So you ready' Natsume whispered in a sexy-devilish voice.

'Uh… um…ok I guess so…' said Mikan in a nervous tone having absolutely no idea what was going to hit her.

'Great' commented natsume and before Mikan knew what happened natsume had pinned her to the wall and had his pink lips claiming Mikan's soft luscious ones. Mikan had a shocked expression plastered on her face not knowing what just happened but after a few seconds gave in the mind blowing kiss. Both trying to win the battle of dominance and participating in the entrancing dance of passion. Natsume slowly nibbled on Mikan's bottom lips pleading for entrance and Mikan gladly complied. Both their tongues tasting each and every contour of each other's mouths while their hands were also exploring new territory. Natsume's right hand was entangled in Mikan's long silky locks and his other hand made its way under her school dress onto her toned stomach meanwhile Mikan's hand were wrapped around his necks and both her hands caressing his hair and then finally the both stopped when the need for air was very necessary for them both to survive and not die of suffocation.

And finally after catching his breath he said 'that's one kiss for 10 rabbits and therefore—'Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style and put her on the bed. 'You will have to stay in my room tonight to pay off your debt to me. And he climbed into the bed and this time Mikan initiated the kiss taking him by surprise but he almost immediately responded hungrily and the tale continued.

Hey guys I have edited this story a bit from the earlier version so please read it and review too! Flames accepted. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
